Congelada
by Mirla-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando la nieta del señor feudal es oficialmente coronada como la princesa del país del fuego? Pero ella no quiere serlo. Tras vivir años encerrada para no dañar a los demás, tiene que asumir una enorme responsabilidad . Envuelta en la desesperación escapa a konoha. Sigue la historia de la princesa del país del fuego o ¿es acaso la princesa del hielo?SasukexOc


Holaa!¿ Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada? Desde el año pasado. Bueno hoy traigo esta nueva historia. Si un SasukexOc creo que no hay suficientes en español!

Jajaja esta es una pequeña introducción y desde el siguiente capítulo comienza lo que sería la historia. Puedo que tarde un tiempo en subir. Tengo que terminar el fic que aun no termino. Espero que disfruten besos!

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece_.

- ¡Elsa! No corras te puedes lastimar. – Grito una mujer de pelo castaño de nombre mizuki.

- Jaja atrápame si puedes mamá. – La chica de cabellos rubios le dije. Siguió corriendo por el largo pacillo de su hogar hasta chocar con un señor con cara alargada y cabello negro.

- Abuelo. – Grito la niña abrazando a su abuelo mejor conocido como el señor feudal del país del fuego.

- Oh Elsa linda ten más cuidado la próxima vez podrías golpearte. – Respondió el señor abanicándose mientras abrazaba a la niña con su brazo libre.

- Ya se lo dije pero no quiere escuchar. – Dijo Mizuki.

- Así son todos los niños. – Respondido el señor.

X – X

- Papá. – Grito la rubia mientras corría a darle un abrazo a su padre.

- Hola ¡Elsa! – Respondió el señor de cabellos negros y ojos ónix; y se preguntaran ¿Por qué Elsa es rubia? Bueno pronto lo sabrán.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte.

- ¿Qué es, Elsa? – La rubia lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el patio.

- Ahora observa. – Le dijo la niña. Unió su manos pero nada sucedía frunció el seño e hizo un puchero. Ryu rio por lo bajo.

- Puff.. Te muestro después. – Dijo la niña mientras estrellaba su pie derecho en el suelo como un puchero.

- Vamos Elsa volvamos a dentro. – Dijo Ryu mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

X – X

- Mamá, papá. – Grito la niña de 6 años. Pronto Mizuki y Ryu llegaron a donde estaba Elsa. Ambos miraron la puerta y la abrieron. Gran sorpresa con la que se encontraron toda la habitación está congelada.

- ¡Que está pasando? –Dijo Elsa.

- Tranquila Elsa. – Dijo Ryu acercándose.

- No te acerques, no puedo controlarlo.

Desde ese día Elsa no quería salir de su habitación, todo lo que tocaba se congelaba al instante y ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

X – X

Elsa escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta, pero ella no contesto.

- Elsa se que estas ahí. – Escucho decir a su padre.

- Ábrenos por favor Elsa. – La niña abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo su cabeza. Sintió como bajo sus manos la puerta comenzaba a congelarse así que la soltó.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto.

- Déjanos pasar. – La chica les hizo caso y los dejo pasar. Ambos padres se sorprendieron al ver el cuarto totalmente congelado.

- Elsa te he traído estos guantes, no permitirán que congeles las cosas.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ahora póntelos. – La niña obedecido y se los puso.

- Ahora Elsa necesitamos ir a la aldea de la arena por unos asuntos…

- No puedo salir, lo congelaría todo. – Reclamo.

- Para eso son los guantes. No hay escusas Elsa, nos vamos mañana. Es tu deber como princesa.

La chica vio a sus padres salir, apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y se deslizo hasta tocar el suelo.

Pronto sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara.

Odiaba lo que hacía, ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

Ella tampoco quería ser una princesa.

Qué pensaría todo el mundo cuando descubrieran que "la princesa del país del fuego" era un monstruo ¿Del hielo?

X – X

Elsa estaba junto a sus padres que hablaban con el kazekage 'Que raro' pensó la niña 'No sabía que eso existía'.

La niña vio sorprendida a sus pies; el suelo había comenzado a congelarse bajo sus pies, rápidamente la niña vio a todas partes sorprendida y asustada.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Elsa y salió corriendo. Sus padres solo se dieron una mirada y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

X – X

La niña llego a un parque y se sentó en un columpio no se agarro de este porque sabía que si lo hacia este se congelaría.

Vio una sombra y después una silueta parada frente a ella. Levanto la vista y vio a un niño pelirrojo con un osito y parecía que el niño se había delineado los ojos con un lápiz delineador color negro como el que su madre tenía.

El niño se acerco mas a ella y se asusto.

- No te acerques. – Le dijo Elsa.

- N-no te voy a hacer daño. – Le respondió el niño pequeño su voz era suave y tierna.

- ¿Tú hacerme daño? Yo no te quiero hacer daño.

- Nadie puede hacerme daño, porque cuando lo intentan la arena corre a protegerme.

- No lo entiendes.

- Mira. – Dijo el niño mientras sacaba un kunai y trataba de cortarse con el pero antes de que la cuchilla llegara a su brazo la arena lo detuvo.

- Wow. – Dijo la niña.

- ¿P-por qué dices que me vas a hacer daño? – Pregunto el niño un poco asustado.

- No es que yo quiera, solo no puedo controlarlo. Mira – La niña puso sus manos alrededor de las agarraderas del columpio y estas comenzaron a congelarse.

- Se congelaron… Es genial.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto la niña.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gaara ¿Y tú?

- Soy Elsa, un gusto Gaara ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

- Enserio ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

- ¿Por qué no debería?

- A nadie le agrado.

- A mi si y quiero ser tu amiga ¿Y tú quieres ser el mío?

- Si – Dijo el niño mientras sonreía.

Elsa le mostro a Gaara un poco más acerca de sus dones al igual que Gaara le mostro a ella lo que podía hacer con la arena. Ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, pero lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar.

- Elsa, aquí estas tenemos que irnos. – Dijo su mamá, la chica la vio triste y se voltio a Gaara quien la miraba.

- Tengo que irme. – Gaara la miro. – Pero antes. – La chica le pidió un poco de su arena. El se la dio sin pedir explicaciones después ella revelo dos relojes de arena hechos de hielo.

- Toma una para ti y uno para mi, para que me recuerdes y yo te recuerde panda rojo.

- A-adiós.

- No, adiós no, solo hasta luego. – Dijo Elsa abrazándolo a pesar de que tenía miedo de hacerle daño mientras lo abrazaba se dejo llevar.

- Hasta luego.

X – X

Seis años han pasado y desde entonces Elsa no ha salido de la casa y muy pocas veces de su habitación. Pero hoy al fin saldrá después de 6 años hoy es el día oficial de su coronación como princesa del país del fuego.

Elsa paseaba de un lado a otro mientras tocaba sus manos. Lo intentaría de nuevo quito sus guantes y tomo un objeto del tocador, este se congelo.

Escucho como alguien toco a su puerta.

- Elsa, es hora sal. – Dijo su abuela Shijimi.

- Ya salgo abuela. – Se coloco sus guantes de nuevo y inhalo profundamente.

- Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón. – Murmuro para sí misma.

X – X

Todo el mundo se encontraba en el gran salón.

- Hoy oficialmente Lady Elsa se vuelve la princesa del país del fuego. – Elsa dio media vuelta y el Daimyō le coloco la corona, ella iba a tomar el bastón.

- Princesa los guantes. – Ella lo miro y obedeció, se quito los guantes y los dejo sobre la charola. Tomo el bastón y la esfera siguieron con el discurso pero Elsa observo como el bastón y la esfera comenzaban a congelarse entre sus manos, así que rápidamente los dejo en la charola de nuevo y se coloco los guantes.

X – X

Elsa se paro junto a su padre.

- Hola. – Le dijo Ryu.

- ¿Me dices a mi? – Dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí misma, Ryu asintió.

- Ah Hola. – Le dijo Elsa.

- Creo que tienes que ir a saludar.

- No conozco a la mitad de estas personas y no quiero que ocurra un accidente.

- Elsa, estas siendo muy grosera.

- Quiero que la fiesta se termine ahora. – Dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

- Elsa no te comportes así. – Dijo su padre mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella trato de zafarse y Ryu le saco el guante.

- Regrésame mi guante. – Dijo Elsa rápidamente.

- Es suficiente Elsa te has comportado como una malcriada los últimos años.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! – Dijo Elsa Enojada y con su brazo hizo una señal de "no". Pronto hielo afilado broto del suelo. Se escucho un "ahhh" de todos y Elsa camino de espaldas hasta la puerta observando lo que había hecho. Cuando llego a la puerta se echo a correr. Cuando llego a fuera solo podía escuchar las continuos "princesa Elsa" una y otra vez hasta que su espalda toco con una fuente, ante su tacto la fuente se congelo de inmediato.

- Monstro. – Escucho. Pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque y a su espalda escuchaba como sus padres gritaban su nombre una y otra vez.

X – X

Elsa jadeo un par de veces, cuando se recupero vio que se encontraba rodeada de arboles.

-"Al fin lejos de todo, al fin puedo respirar". – Pensó Elsa, mientras seguía caminando.

Después de horas de caminar Elsa continuaba rodeada de arboles y parecía no querer terminar.

Suspiro y se dejo caer contra con árbol cerró los ojos y se relajo.

Minutos después sintió como alguien se paraba frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre con una coleta y una cicatriz en el rostro.

- Emm hola. – Dijo el hombre.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Yo Salí corriendo y ahora no sé donde estoy.

- Bueno soy Iruka.

- Mi nombre es Elsa. – Dijo mientras se paraba y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Bien Elsa, quieres acompañarme a Konoha e ir con el hokage.

- Emm Está bien.

X – X

Iruka toco la puerta de lo que parecía una oficina y después de unos segundos se escucho un "pase".

Al entrar Elsa vio a un hombre mayor sentado tras un escritorio mientras fumaba una pipa.

- Iruka volviste y ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Elsa. – Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- Bien Elsa. – Dijo el hokage mientras la escaneaba. – "Vestido, corona, Elsa. Si no me equivoco ella tiene que ser la nieta del señor feudal". – Pensó el hokage.

- Veo que no perteneces aquí así que por el momento tendrás que quedarte aquí mientras veo algunos asuntos. Iruka puedes retirarte.

- Si hokage- sama.

El hokage llamo a un anbu.

- Si hokage.

- Necesito que mande este mensaje urgente al señor feudal.

- A la orden hokage- sama.

X – X

Unas horas después Elsa vio aparecer al mismo anbu que hace un rato, lo vio entregar algo al hokage y retirarse. El hombre termino de leer.

- Bien lady Elsa…

- Solo Elsa.

- Elsa, te quedaras conmigo y mañana iras a la academia, ¿Entendido?

- Si. – Ella suspiro la había llamado "lady Elsa" lo cual significaba que sabia quien era.


End file.
